The present invention relates to the field of toys and exercise equipment.
Both adults and children can find enjoyment and exercise in jumping and skipping. Despite the existence of many devices and games which encourage such activities, including skipping rope and hopscotch, individuals may grow tired of existing devices and desire new jumping apparatus and games.